Several Labs, One Family
by pineylife
Summary: Takes place after Snow Day. What happens when word of the explosion in New York reaches the labs in Las Vegas and Miami. My take on what the two labs would do. Short little one shot. Reviews are welcome!


**Alright, this takes place after Snow Day, so there are spoilers. Um... just some annoying one shot that came to my mind one day so I decided to write it down. I may add extra chapters if you guys like. P.S. A lot of people told me I spelled Horatio Caine's name wrong. I fixed that for you guys.  
**

** Disclaimer: I do not own CSI: Miami, CSI: LV, Nor CSI: New York... what a shame.**

* * *

Horatio Caine sat at his computer for the first time that day. The day shift lab members where heading home for the night while the night shift lab members were shuffling into the lab, cups of coffee held firmly in their hands. Haratio didn't automatically open up his email, he just sat back and watched the people converse with one another, laugh and talk seriously over pieces of evidence.

Shaking his head to clear his mind, he sat up straighter in his chair and opened up his email, which should be noted he hadn't checked for the past week and a half. He knew if he didn't clean up his inbox soon, that his email would stop letting him send and receive emails. Very important emails.

His inbox opened up and before he could get started at looking at the letters he was interrupted by Natalia Boa Vista, who was standing at the doorway to his office.

"I came to drop off that evidence you needed." She said quietly and held a folder in her hands.

Horatio nodded, but didn't say anything to her as she entered the office and dropped the folder on his desk.

"I'll see you in the morning?" she asked.

Again, Horatio nodded his head, but didn't say a word. Natalia sighed, she knew it was going to be a long road before she gained the trust back in the team she was soon going to join. She shook her head and left the office, with Horatio watching her every move.

He turned back to his computer and began searching through the inbox.

Junk.

More junk.

Chain email from Eric. Mental note, remind Eric no chain emails.

More junk.

Gosh, how much junk can one inbox have?

As Horatio scrolled down the page, something caught his eye that made him stop and look at the subject.

It read:

_Important Information. Please Read. _

Now, Horatio received these emails on a regular basis because of his actions, but the email didn't sit right with him. He moved his mouse over the subject and clicked on it.

He read the email. Then re read it, and then reread it again. On the third or fourth time, he shook his head in disbelieve and rubbed his eyes.

Looking at the email again, he sighed and picked up his phone and dialed what had become a familiar phone number.

**CSIMIAMICSIMIAMICSIMIAMI **

Gil Grissom found himself at his desk, his head in his hands and fighting tears that threatened to come down his face. They had found the miniature killer, but where was Sara? She had disappeared, and no one knew where she was. All they knew was that she was trapped underneath a car, awaiting her death in the rain.

Rubbing his eyes, he went and pointlessly checked his email. His junk email inbox was overloaded with crap and he went and emptied it out. Sighing, he returned to the normal inbox and searched through.

He found junk, emails from Greg about stupid jokes, and emails from the DA about different cases and what they where planning to do with the miniature killer. He deleted half the emails in his inbox without even looking at them. Then, he stumbled on an email that read.

_Important Information. Please Read. _

Grissom tilted his head to the side, wondering what an email like this would be sitting in his inbox for. He didn't remember anyone changing any important rules and he definitely knew he hadn't broken any big important rules. Had he?

He opened up the email and cocked his head while he read it. He raised one of his eyebrows and stared at the screen. Shaking his head, he reached for his phone when Greg walked in.

"Oh. Am I interrupting something? I'll come back later." Greg turned to leave.

"No. I have something for you to do for me." Grissom called after him.

Greg stopped and slowly turned on his heels and looked at Grissom.

"You want me to do something for you?" he asked.

Grissom nodded his head and watched Greg smile.

"Ok, shoot."

"I need you to make a couple of phone calls for me…"

**CSILVCSILVCSILV**

Mac walked into the still partially trashed lab. He remembered 10 days ago when Stella, Hawks, and him were fighting to keep several gang members from stealing cocaine that they had stored in the vault downstairs. They had managed to keep the guys from stealing the cocaine rescuing Danny and Adam from their captures, but still, they had practically destroyed the lab in the process.

Mac thought he would have doubts about leaving to go to London and leaving the lab to Stella. He knew that Stella would do a good job of watching out over everyone, but he didn't want anything more getting mess up with the lab.

He found Stella, Lindsay, Danny, Hawks and Flack standing off to the side, deciding what stuff need to be taken out of the lab and what stuff they would go without. The city had moved them back to their old lab until they could clean up everything in the current one. After the explosion, half of their equipment had been destroyed, and they had no other way to get equipment in hurry.

He walked up to the group who where in their own little world. Lindsay was the first to realize that Mac had walked up to them and elbowed Danny gently in the side. He looked up and waved with his one good hand.

"Hey Mac! How was London?" he asked.

Mac shrugged and smirked, "It was ok."

"Ok, ok? You take your first vacation in 5 years, you go to London and it's ok?" Danny asked waving his one good hand around.

"Yeah, pretty much." Mac said.

"We all know that Mac had a good time. Remember, he's a very private man." Stella said in a teacher voice, but had a large smile on her face.

"Good to have you back Mac." Flack said nodding his head.

"It's good to be back. And Danny, to really answer your question, I enjoyed London." Mac said.

"Ok good. I thought we just sent you away for nothing." Danny said and rubbed his arm.

Mac cast a look at Danny's arm. It was wrapped in a blue cast and was covered in black permanent maker, with well wishes of hoping his arm to get better.

"So, when are we moving all of the surviving evidence and equipment to the old lab?" Mac asked his team.

"We're not sure. We haven't even been given the clearance to get into trace and DNA." Lindsay explained.

Mac's lips went into a straight line as he looked around the lab. "Is there anywhere we can get into without a problem?"

"Stella's, Danny's, and your office. We got stuff out of their offices already, but not yours. We walked in and your phone had about 14 missed calls. We decided it would be best for you to clean out your office and not us." Hawks said casting a look over at Danny.

Danny looked around, "What? I didn't do anything."

Mac had to laugh at the looks people where giving Danny. He sighed and said, "I'll need some help. Any of you want to help?"

There was a chorus of yes's and Mac headed toward his office. Lindsay and Danny got onto sorting out important files into boxes while Hawks, Stella and Flack helped clean off his desk. Mac headed over to his phone and gazed at the blinking light. He pressed the play button and the least expected person's voice floated through the room.

"_Mac Taylor? This is Horatio_ _Caine, Miami, CSI. I just received an email saying that your lab had been part of a huge explosion and you lost most of your equipment. If you need anything temporary, just give me a call and I will see what I can do._"

The office went into complete silence after the message ended and Stella looked at Mac.

"Horatio Caine? The one that came up to New York twice?" she asked. Mac nodded and looked back at the phone which was going to the next message.

"_Um.. heh. This is Greg Sanders from the Las Vegas CSI. My supervisor, Gil Grissom, just received an email from some big important guys saying that your lab received 'minor' damage. If you need any equipment, just give us a call and we can see what we can do. Thanks." _

There was another long pause before Danny spoke up, "Did we miss something or did this incident make national news."

"I guess it did." Flack grumbled.

"Well, you know what. I'm going to take these guys up on their offer and see what they can lend us." Mac said picking up the phone and punching in numbers. Maybe it wasn't all too bad that they had lost half their equipment. At least there were people there ready to help them out.

* * *

**Well... I hope you guys liked it. Remember, if you did, please Read and Review. I also take critizizum, but NO flamers please. :)**


End file.
